


I Don't Feel Like Partying Anyway

by remoonyblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, James goes to the kitchens, Jegulus, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Regulus is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remoonyblack/pseuds/remoonyblack
Summary: “You too,” Regulus said quietly after a long while. James had barely heard it, so quiet was it. But he did.“You too?”“Yes, the things you said…” Regulus said almost shyly. “You’re the most brave, strong and – and wonderful person I’ve met, as well.”Or, in which James Potter is sent to the kitchens to bring supplies for the Gryffindor party when he bumps into Regulus Black.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	I Don't Feel Like Partying Anyway

Sirius was throwing another party at the Gryffindor common room and James had been sent to the kitchens for food supplies and alcohol. 

Normally, it was Peter’s job to bring alcohol and food when they held parties, but when Lily voiced the unfairness of that arrangement, which Peter very much agreed with, James had given in and said that he’d do it instead. 

He was practically running through the corridors, excited to get back so the party could start. He had a pretty good feeling about his chances of getting a kiss from Lily Evans, and the thought of that made his heart jump excitedly. 

They’d recently won a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw and when they celebrated, Lily had been uncharacteristically nice to James. 

It was quite pathetic really, how James had been crushing on Lily Evans for years. He’d tried to go out with other people, but it just never really felt right. 

For a long while, James had thought that he was incapable of loving anyone who wasn’t Lily Evans. He was proved wrong though when a particular boy with grey eyes and black har showed up in his life. 

When James suddenly found himself crushing on none other than Regulus Black, his best friends brother, he thought something was seriously wrong with him.

Now, James wasn’t homophobic at all, but he’d always considered himself straight. Or well, he’d only ever liked Lily Evans, so he’d assumed that he was straight. So it kind of fucked with him a little bit when he realized he liked a boy.

James reached the portrait of the kitchens lost in thought. He was thinking of Regulus and how he’d seen him cheering in the crowds during the Quidditch match and the memory almost made him blush. 

As he entered the kitchens, he was greeted by house elves, asking what they could do for him. James told them the list of things he’d be needing which was mostly just a bunch of fire whiskey. 

The elves nodded and left him to get the things he’d asked for. James was about to sit down as he suddenly noticed the presence of another person. It only took him about two seconds to recognize that person as none other than Regulus Black, the very boy he had been thinking of. 

Regulus was sitting in the far corner of the kitchens, drinking from a cup of butterbeer. His head hung low, and he looked quite miserable. 

Without hesitating, James walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Alright, Reg?”

Regulus looked up and James could tell that he’d been crying. His eyes were red, and his face was wet. James frowned and sat beside him, rubbing his back. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“Oh don’t look at me,” Regulus said, blushing as he tried to hide his face. He wiped the tears away and forced a laugh. “I’m just being stupid, really. What are you doing down here?”

“It’s not stupid to be sad,” James said, looking at him with concern. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

He got a shrug in reply. 

“Well I’m here if you ever need to talk,” he insisted. 

“Thank you,” Regulus said. He sat up a bit straighter and watched as the house-elf James had talked to before walked over to them with all the stuff he’d asked for. “You’re having a party then?” he asked, seeing all the bottles of fire whiskey. 

“Yeah,” James said, a small grin spreading on his face. “Sirius’s throwing one in the common room. I’m not even sure why. Hey – you should come.” 

Regulus looked at him, horrified. “You must be joking.” 

“I’m not.” 

“I can’t come to a Gryffindor party.” 

“Why not?” 

“You know why,” Regulus said, rolling his eyes. “Especially not a party that Sirius is holding. He’d murder me and you know it. And I’m not much in a party mood anyway.”

James sighed but accepted this. 

“You should get back, shouldn’t you?” Regulus said after a minute of silence. 

“Yeah,” James said and was about to stand up when he had a thought. “Actually, no. I think I’ll stay here.” 

“You’ll stay here?” Regulus said sceptically. 

James nodded. 

“In the kitchens, with me. When you could be at a party with your friends?” 

“You’re my friend,” James shrugged. “And I don’t feel much like partying anyway.” 

“Suit yourself,” Regulus muttered, taking a drag of his butterbeer. “But I can assure you that I’m not much of an entertainment.” 

“Well I’m fine with that,” said James and called for a house elf. He asked it to bring the fire whiskeys and the other snacks to the Gryffindor common room and tell Sirius Black that he would come and join them later. 

“You’re wasting your time,” Regulus said as the elf disapparated. 

“Stop that,” James said. “No time spent with you could be a waste.” 

If Regulus blushed, he was good at hiding it. Instead, he rolled his eyes and stared down at his butterbeer. 

James considered him for a moment before getting up and offering him his hand. “Let’s go for a walk, hm?” 

“Where do you want to go in the middle of the night?” said Regulus but took James’s hand anyway and stood up. 

“Anywhere. Everything is much more fun when it’s dark!” James declared as they left the kitchens. 

Regulus didn’t seem like he agreed but he followed James anyway as they walked through the corridors. They ended up walking all the way to the black lake, where James sat down and pat the space next to him for Regulus to sit. 

“The ground is dirty,” Regulus said, unsurely. 

James laughed, shaking his head. “Oh please, your highness, just sit.” 

“I’m not getting my robes dirty,” Regulus insisted. 

“Wow, you and Sirius are so related,” James said, amused. He took off his jacket and put it on the ground where Regulus was to sit. “You won’t get dirt on you now, come on.” 

Regulus sighed and finally sat down. 

They looked up at the sky for a long moment. Regulus was being very quiet, and James knew that he was thinking hard about something. He looked at him and debated whether he should try to talk to him or not.

James knew Regulus’s brother, and Sirius always felt better after talking about the things that bothered him. He thought that it would probably be the same thing for Regulus. 

He’d just made up his mind to ask him what was wrong when Regulus spoke. 

“I got the dark mark,” 

James gaped at him. 

Of course, he knew that Regulus would get it at some point. With the whole black family being death eaters it was really only a matter of time before their son would join them. But still, James was shocked. Most of all he felt incredibly bad for Regulus. He knew him enough to know that he was a good person and he definitely did not want to be a follower of the dark lord. 

Regulus sighed and looked at the ground, ashamed. “James I don’t…” 

“I know you didn’t want it,” James said quickly. “I know you’re not evil.” 

“Maybe I am, though,” Regulus said with the smallest of shrugs. Tears were forming in his eyes. 

“Reg, no,” James said, moving closer to him. He could not stand seeing Regulus cry. “Hear me out, alright? You didn’t have a choice. I know you and you are a good person. You don’t have to feel ashamed.”

“But I – James…” Regulus let out a small sob. “I should’ve left when I still could. I should’ve done as Sirius. Why didn’t I leave with him? It makes me weak. I’m weak, I wish…” 

James’s heart broke for the boy. 

He reached over and hesitantly placed his hand on his, squeezing it gently. “If you were truly evil, Regulus, you wouldn’t have gone out of your way all those times to help us fight Voldemort. You wouldn’t have risked your life to safe the life of others. An evil person wouldn’t be so upset that they’d gotten the dark mark, they’d be proud rather. And you’re not proud, are you?” 

Regulus shook his head. 

“That proves my point,” James said. “You might very well be the bravest, strongest and most wonderful person I’ve ever met. Evil is the very last word I would use to describe you with.” 

They were silent for a long moment. James regretted the words that had escaped, it had almost sounded like a confession… he now felt very aware of his hand on Regulus’s and wondered if he should move it. 

“You too,” Regulus said quietly after a long while. James had barely heard it, so quiet was it. But he did. 

“You too?”

“Yes, the things you said…” Regulus said almost shyly. “You’re the most brave, strong and – and wonderful person I’ve met, as well.” 

James’s heart skipped a beat and he glanced sideways to see Regulus already staring up at him.

“Yeah?” 

“Yes,” Regulus nodded solemnly. He removed his hand from under James’s only to hold onto it and intertwine their fingers. He let his head lean against James’s shoulder, and he looked back up at the sky. “Thank you for the things you said.” 

“You don’t need to thank me,” James assured, his whole body tingling with butterflies. “Hey, Reg?” 

“Yes?” Regulus said softly. 

“If you ever feel upset again, please let me know. I don’t like the thought of you crying somewhere all alone.” 

Regulus was quiet a moment before he responded.

“I will. And you should too.” 

“Alright,” James said, smiling a bit. 

They didn’t talk much for the rest of the night, they simply sat like that, watching the sky. But that was perfectly fine. They both preferred it like that anyway. 

And James had never been happier to miss out on a Gryffindor party before.


End file.
